


Побочный эффект

by AstarothAshtar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, Horror, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstarothAshtar/pseuds/AstarothAshtar
Summary: Драко обязан быть счастливым.У сыворотки правды есть побочный эффект.Особенности жизнедеятельности дементоров.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	Побочный эффект

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для fandom Draco Malfoy 2018

Кажется, только что здесь были черничные маффины со сливками? Драко с недоумением посмотрел на блюдо с десертом, помедлил и взял из горки одно глянцево поблескивающее шоколадное пирожное. Положил его на левитирующий рядом поднос и прошел дальше. Невозмутимо увел из-под руки старой ведьмы в сиреневой мантии тарелку с говядиной по-бургундски, соблазнившись аппетитным видом мяса. Немного ещё повыбирал, рассматривая нарезки, канапе, тарелочки с морепродуктами и напитки, сгрузил на поднос то, что счел достойным и направился к маленькому обособленному столику. Небрежным движением палочки снял стазис с блюд и с удовольствием вдохнул насыщенный аромат.

Мясо почему-то похрустывало на зубах, а тушеные овощи отдавали овсянкой. Так. Он же вроде вообще не брал стейк? Драко поморщился, но решил доесть: на обед выделено всего полчаса, и выбраться в какой-то другой ресторан или хотя бы бистро не получится. После обеда были заявлены интересные докладчики, и Драко не хотел пропустить их выступление по такой прозаической причине, как голод. Мельком глянул в программку — расписание составлено до самого позднего вечера. Он никогда не пропускал ежегодные конференции зельеваров, вот и сегодня с самого утра успел прослушать несколько выступлений. Сразу после обеда будут обсуждать применение лунной наперстянки в кроветворных зельях, затем трансмутационные свойства… Драко задумался: кажется он что-то подобное уже слышал в прошлом году? Тогда еще докладчиком был такой экспрессивный немец с незапоминающейся фамилией. Драко попробовал вспомнить, но лениво кружившиеся в голове отголоски имен и фамилий не желали складываться в нужные сочетания, и он отвлекся на разглядывание окружающих. Встречались знакомые лица, некоторых он узнал, как докладчиков, большинство же, видимо, были такими же слушателями, как и Драко. Иных он встречал из года в год. С такими обменивался вежливыми кивками и улыбками, дальше коротких разговоров никогда не заходило. Взгляд скользнул по сидящему напротив угрюмому черноволосому мужчине. Этот рассказывал с высокой трибуны о выборочном влиянии некоторых зелий на маглов — сам варил, сам тестировал и, как шептались в зале, своим исследованием привлек пристальное внимание аврората. Очень интересная тема, на самом деле, и жаль, что Драко так плохо её запомнил. Вот про яды — очень хорошо.

Пирожное тоже никуда не годилось. Вкус еще ничего, но консистенция совершенно не та.

— Зельевары и на кухне поэкспериментировали? — недовольно проворчал Драко и наконец-то налил себе чашку кофе. Нежный аромат напомнил о далеком детстве, еще до школы. Мама очень любила кофе. Драко тоже разрешалось с печеньем выпить маленькую чашку кофе со сливками. Он прикрыл глаза, пытаясь удержать смутные образы, и сделал несколько неторопливых глотков, растягивая наслаждение восхитительным вкусом. В глазах потемнело, и угасающим сознанием Драко понял, что падает со стула, но сделать уже ничего не смог. Очнувшись через секунду, он испуганно вскинулся, садясь на каменном полу и судорожно оглядываясь.

— Что это? — горло сразу засаднило, словно он давно не пользовался связками, или, может, был простужен — неудивительно, пол ощущался совершенно ледяным. — Где я? — голос сел окончательно. Голова гудела, чернота перед глазами никак не хотела рассеиваться, и, может быть, дело было не только в глазах — света единственного магического светильника едва хватало, чтобы обрисовать очертания скудной обстановки камеры. Драко резко вдохнул и попробовал подняться, и тут же из тьмы стремительно выплыла навстречу зловещая фигура, с шипением протягивая к нему склизкие руки. Драко не понял, кричал он или нет, когда кинулся прочь, с размаху налетел на двери, распахнул их и выбежал из комнаты. Сердце заходилось в бешеном ритме, руки и ноги дрожали. Каменный коридор с полукруглым сводом и редкими светильниками простирался направо и налево, обе стороны одинаково тонули в темноте.

— Папочка! — чувствуя, как зашевелились волосы на голове, Драко медленно повернулся на возглас своей дочери. Сознание отказывалось совмещать две реальности — это чертово место и белокурого ангелочка с ясными серыми глазами.

— Папочка, не оставляй нас! — звонкий голосок доносился из-под края капюшона, под которым клубилась тьма, края маленькой мантии трепетали на невидимом сквозняке. Драко всхлипнул, развернулся налево и, ощутив холодное прикосновение ко лбу, провалился в обморок.

***  
— Не надо было брать кофе из допросной.

— Да, мамочка, но папочка так его любит! Он снова был недоволен вкусом пирожных, пусть хотя бы кофе…

— Никогда не бери ничего из допросной. У сыворотки правды есть побочный эффект: она проявляет истинное состояние и разрушает искажающие чары.

— Хорошо. Зато я теперь тоже знаю этот вкус, в следующий раз получится лучше.

Драко лежал на узкой низкой кровати. Маленькие бледные руки заботливо перебирали и расчесывали длинные волосы, светлые пряди скользили в костлявых узловатых пальцах.

— Зачем ты усыпила папу? Все равно люди не могут подняться по колодцам нижних этажей Азкабана, он бы никуда не делся.

— Он бы зря тревожился и тратил силы, а тебе еще нужно расти. Папочка должен быть счастливым.

— Папочка будет счастливым, — холодное дыхание поцелуем скользнуло по лбу человека.

Драко довольно щурился, глядя на великолепное бирюзовое море. Соленый бриз невесомо гладил лицо и легко теребил волосы. Где-то невдалеке колокольчиком звенел смех дочери. Драко улыбнулся.


End file.
